


We're Safe

by heavyweather



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a dream I had, Cuddling Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Forehead Kisses, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trauma, but like sadder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavyweather/pseuds/heavyweather
Summary: Years after the Nogitsune, Stiles still feels the affects of its presence. Even when things are going great for him and his pack, what he's been through catches up to him in the worst way.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	We're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> yo whats up, this is my first time writing anything about teen wolf! i literally love this show and Love stiles and derek. they both are just so good and ugh who doesnt love a little angst.

It was late. The sun had gone down hours ago, but he was still awake. Finishing up some work while he could. 

This week had been hectic, with everything going on. Nothing bad, but the pack was trying to organize a trip before school, work, and obligations caught up with them again. 

Lydia and Scott were leaving for their last year of university in a few weeks. Deaton needed Derek to accompany him to see about something a few states over, but he said it wasn't pressing, so the trip was postponed until everyone was situated. 

Stiles was on holiday for a while. His boss at the FBI basically told him he needed to take a vacation as soon as possible or he would be suspended from fieldwork indefinitely. Stiles had come home grumbling and raving about how stupid it was that he was forced into relaxing. There's no reason he couldn't just keep doing his work, vacation was stupid, according to Stiles. but as soon as Derek convinced his workaholic boyfriend to sit with him on the couch, Stiles passed out within a minute of leaning into Derek’s shoulder.

Stiles was actually asleep upstairs while Derek was working. He'd gone to bed a few hours ago. He made Derek promise that he wouldn't stay up too late, even if he was a werewolf, he still needed to sleep. Derek had just grumbled while Stiles kissed his temple and moved towards the loft stairs. 

The more work he got done, the more time he had with his pack and his boyfriend. Stiles had been away for a little over two months. Of course they had called every day, but it wasn't the same as being with his mate. His wolf makes him do strange things and right now the only thing he wants is to be able to spend as much time as he can with Stiles before he leaves again. 

So he's finishing work at 3:47 in the morning so he can spend the next few days surrounded by Stiles and his pack. 

He's focused on his laptop screen, something about Mages and their life cycle, when he hears it. It's quiet and if it wasn't so out of the ordinary, Derek wouldn't have noticed it, even with his heightened hearing. 

There's heavy breathing coming from the second floor of the loft. Some sort of shuffling is accompanying it. He's not sure how long it's been going on, but the rapid heartbeat coming from the master bedroom sets Derek's instincts on edge. 

He moves the laptop off his lap and heads towards the spiral staircase to the second floor. The heartbeat is getting even faster and Derek begins to hear Stiles' voice. It sounds panicked and haggard, the volume of it increasing even as Derek ascends the last few steps up the stairs.

"Get off me!! Get off me!!" The small hallway just makes Derek even more on edge, he can't hear any other heartbeats over Stiles' screaming. Derek's about to go wolf when the screaming gets louder, Stiles' voice radiating fear. 

"Stop, stop, stop, please just stop!!" Derek yanks open the bedroom door and sets his eyes on the bed. Stiles is flailing around, the sheets twisting between his legs and the pillows already on the floor. "NO NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM, PLEASE STOP!!" 

The pure fear in the room almost makes Derek gag, it's overwhelming. His eyes flash bright blue as he races over to the edge of the bed, trying to get a hold of some part of Stiles.

His voice is deep and terrified. Derek's heart breaks as he listens to him scream in fear as he feels Derek's fingers against his bicep. 

"NO, GET OFF ME!!" Stiles is still flailing, moving around so much that Derek can't get a good hold off him. His skin is cold and sweaty, too slick to get a good grip on him before stiles yanks his body out of reach. "DON'T TOUCH ME, GET OFF ME!"

"Stiles please, it's me!!'' By now, Derek is fully on the bed. He's kneeling on one side, trying to reach for Stile's wrists to stop him from potentially hurting himself more. With his eyes glowing, Derek can see small scratches on his mate's arms and down his torso. "It’s Derek, you're okay!!" 

"NO NO, GET OFF ME!" Stiles is beating against Derek's chest, kicking against his legs, trying everything to get away from whatever he thinks is attacking him. 

"STILES!" Derek manages to get ahold of one of Stiles' wrists. He pulls him back across the bed and grabs Stiles' forearm, pulling them against Stiles' chest and pushing down. Stiles is still struggling against Derek's weight, his legs are still kicking and his breathing is labored as Derek talks him down.

"Stiles you're okay, it's just me, Derek." Stiles is huffing, making little groaning noises against Derek's weight. He's breathing still labored, but Derek can hear his heartbeat slowing as Derek speaks. "You're safe. No ones here but me. You're safe." 

Stiles' eyes are still closed, but as he stops fighting Derek's hold, they start to twitch. They begin to move back and forth, slowly and then more rapidly as Stiles opens his eyes. His breathing picks up as he wakes and Derek begins to panic again.

"Hey, hey, Stiles." Derek flashes his eyes at his boyfriend, catching the attention of the man under him. "Stiles, look at me. You're okay, you're safe. Okay?"

Stiles seems to be out of it. Although his eyes are open, they are foggy and far away. His hands are clenched against his chest, unmoving even without much effort on Derek's part. He's heaving large breaths while trying to focus on Derek's face, his head still darting around. 

"Stiles I need you to look at me." Derek flashes his eyes again and moves his face in Stiles’ line of sight. "You've got to take a breath for me. Can you do that?" Stiles still seems distant, but he listens to directions. Takes one big breath and holds it. Derek realizes that he's not aware enough to let it out and presses a bit on the arms still in his grasp. Air rushes from Stiles' lips and he takes another breath immediately after. 

The cycle continues until Stiles comes back to himself. His breath is still choppy, but he seems much more aware of his surroundings. More aware of being in bed and of Derek on top of him. 

Once Derek deems him out of the thick of it, he lets go of Stiles' arms. Moves his hold to his shoulder and neck, bringing Stiles into a sitting position. They don't speak, just sit in silence while Stiles comes back to himself. But Derek doesn't move his hand from his neck. He continues to rub up behind Stiles ear and squeezes every time Stiles' breath catches in his throat.

Derek can't take his eyes off him. His skin is pale, covered in sweat. Stiles apparently didn't wear a shirt to bed, so he can see all the scratches he gave himself. They are centered around his stomach, over an old scar that's never managed to fade enough to be forgotten. Derek looks back up at Stiles' face, his cheeks are flushed from exerting himself, his under eyes are damp with tears. He must have started to cry during everything. Derek doesn't blame him. 

"I'm sorry…" It's quiet, scratchy. Derek snaps back from his thoughts then, his attention solely on Stiles. He won't meet his eyes, gaze down cast towards the tangled sheets underneath them. 

"For what?" Is all Derek can say. Stiles has nothing to apologize for. He had a nightmare, everyone gets them. Given everything that's happened to them all, he's not sure why the pack doesn't get them more often. Derek would do anything for him, he doesn't mind that it's happened.

"For- for this." Stiles steals a glance at Derek's expression, but goes back to staring at the sheets. "You shouldn't have- have to- "

"Stiles." He squeezes Stiles' neck once more. He waits for Stiles to raise his gaze before continuing. "It's okay. You're okay. You don't need to apologize." 

"But-" Stiles begins, but stops. His eyes are glossy, unshed tears threatening to spill over. He takes a labored breath, one filled with anxiety, and lets it stutter out over his parted lips. "I-I can't let-"

"Stiles."

"You don't need to-"

"Stiles."

"I'm not-"

"Stiles." Derek shines his eyes, keeps them shining until Stiles takes another breath, and lowers his head. "You don't have to apologize. Do you hear me?" He pushes his forehead against Stiles' temple and takes ahold of Stiles' hands to stop him from picking at the blankets. "You're okay."

They stay like that for a bit. Stiles keeps taking large breaths and Derek never lets go of him. His hands are shaking in his grasp, small tremors wrack through his mates body as the anxiety builds. There's still residual fear there, it makes Derek's instincts on edge, but he knows Stiles is safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to him.

After what seems like too long of Stiles' anxiety spiking, Derek pulls him even closer. He pulls Stiles into his lap, wraps his arms around his back and tucks his head under his chin. Stiles has filled out since the first time they'd met. What was once the scrawny teenager he knew had grown into the lean, strong adult Derek has now grown accustomed too. 

But even now, Stiles feels so small in his arms. With so much anxiety radiating off of him, Derek feels like Stiles could shrink so small that he could fit right in his palm. He wont stop shaking. 

Stiles wraps his arms tight around Derek's middle, squeezing hard and Derek brings a hand to rack through his boyfriend's hair. It's a little damp at the base of his neck, but the rest is soft on his fingers. He can feel Stiles struggle to regulate his breathing against his chest; with how hard Stiles is pushing his face into Derek's shirt, he's surprised Stiles can breathe at all. Stiles' body begins to shake with silent cries, Derek's shirt getting damp with them. 

It breaks his heart to listen as Stiles cries. He's quiet, like he doesn't want Derek to know how much he's feeling, but with his wolf hearing, Derek can hear every hitch in his breath. He just tightens his hold around Stiles, desperately clinging onto his waist and neck to let him know he's there. Derek's not going anywhere. That he's safe, they are both safe, together. 

"I-I-" Stiles starts to whisper. It's wet and muffled by Derek's shirt, but that's not a problem. "I couldn't-"

"Shh." It's all Derek can say, too off kilter to think of anything else. 

"I couldn't save them." Stiles hiccups with the force of his sobs, they are making it hard for him to breath at all. "I couldn't save them." He just keeps repeating it. The same phrase. 

Derek holds onto him even tighter, if that's necessary, and starts to rock them. He holds onto Stiles' neck and just sways as he talks. 

"I couldn't save them. He wouldn't let me." There seems to be desperate gasps every other word. "He wouldn't let me. I couldn't save them." Nails dig into Derek's back, he barely notices them as he listens to Stiles. "The Nogitsune, he wouldn't let me. I couldn't do anything, I tried, but he wouldn't let me."

Over and over, Stiles tries to explain, but it's just desperation. The fear is back and it wont stop tickling Derek's nose as he breathes in Stiles scent. Panic, fear, sadness, it's all wafting off him like waves with every word.

Derek begins to rub up and down Stiles back, desperate to calm him down and ease his pain. He brings out a single claw and runs it up Stiles' spine. It makes the man stutter over his words, still gasping for breath, but slowly coming back from his dream for a second time. Derek just keeps stroking his back, the point of his claw over his skin followed by the pads of his fingers. He mixes in some soft words of security. No one is here but them. Everyone is okay. Stiles is okay. The Nogitsune can't hurt him or them anymore. 

The multiple sensations draw Stiles out of his panicked state of mind and back into reality. Into their shared bed and into Derek's arms.

After many minutes, Derek can feel Stiles breathing turn semi-normal, his nails loosening their hold on Derek's back and the tremors of his body subsiding. Stiles moves his head to the side, taking a few moments to breathe in the cool night air and calm his approaching headache. Derek is still running his fingers through his hair, the action never stopping even after he retracts his claw and wraps his arm back around Stiles' middle. 

"We're safe." 

He doesn't smell like fear anymore, doesn't smell like anything really. Just Stiles. His skin is warm again, no longer cold and clammy like before, but still a little pale from exerting himself. Derek rubs his hand up Stiles' side to feel his skin under him, soothing Stiles' remaining nerves and to make sure he's still with him. 

"Derek?" It's so quiet, so soft spoken into Derek's shirt. 

"Yeah Stiles?" It's spoken into his temple, right at the edge of his hairline. 

"Can I have some water?" It makes Derek smile. It makes his wolf preen, needing to take care of its mate. 

"Of course." He laments having to let go of Stiles to get up, but for everything that's happened, Stiles goes easily from Derek's arms. His shoulders are slumped and his hands land between his legs, resting curled up as he looks at Derek. His eyes are so red, wet around the edges and cheeks even more flushed.

Derek takes a moment to run his thumbs over the apples of Stiles cheeks, wiping away left over tears. Stiles leans into his hands, one of his own reaching for Derek's thigh and fisting the fabric there. As Derek gets up, he leaves a kiss on Stiles' forehead and detaches the hand from his leg. 

"I'll be quick, okay?" He mutters into Stiles hair, which gets a hum in return. 

The few minutes spent heading down the stairs and into the kitchen were so hard. His wolf cried out for him to return to its mate and comfort him. But Derek knew Stiles would be okay as he filled a large glass with water. 

As he ascended the stairs, the heartbeat he returns to is the same as he left it. Stiles hadn't moved since Derek left. His eyes had closed, but his shoulders were still tilted inward and his hands remained where Derek placed them. Stiles lifted his head when he heard the door creak open and watched as Derek walked closer and sat down. 

His hands shook as Derek offered the glass, so he allowed himself help to take a drink. Derek's hands never leaving their place atop Stiles'. When he had taken a few good gulps, he pulled the glass away, handing it back to Derek to set it on the nightstand. 

Stiles looked so tired. His eyes drooped as Derek brought him closer again, letting his boyfriend grasp the sides of his face and kiss his forehead again. Allowed him to pull him into his lap and drape his legs around Derek's middle as he was given multiple pecks to his eyelids and cheeks.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Derek said so softly, so brokenly. It made Stiles frown. 

"Hey, hey, no." Stiles grabbed one of the hands on his face, stroked his thumb across Derek's skin. "You couldn't have known. You didn't know what was happening anymore than I did." 

He leaned into the hand he was holding, moving to kiss the palm and thread his fingers with Dereks. It was confusing for everyone until the very last second. Stiles still wasn't sure if he knew the whole story. His memories of the Nogitsune were clear, but heavily distorted and fractured. Obviously the effects of his time being possessed still affected him, given that night, but no one is at fault for them.

"Like you said," He looks Derek in the eyes, wishing he could give him and his wolf what they give him, and kisses the back of Derek's hand. "We're safe."


End file.
